


His Sisters Keeper

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Prompt: Dating Finn or dating Finn and being Isaiah's sister?





	His Sisters Keeper

As Isaiah’s little sister you had known all the Shelby boy’s for ages. But it was Finn you were sweet on. He was quiet and a bit shy. But when he was with your brother he was a bit more comfortable and he was funny and kind and just ‘nice.’You’d crushed on him for AGES, but he never seemed to notice you beyond being your brother’s sister. He was nice to you and all but that was it.

Until the day he rescued you. You were shopping, just picking up some bits and pieces for dinner when some older boys started whistling at you and following you. You tried to just ignore them. Then one of them grabbed your skirt and tried to lift it up to see your underwear. You were scared.

You still don’t know where Finn had come from. But he did, knocking the boy holding your skirt to the ground, kicking him in the stomach and yelling at him to get his hands off. He’d pulled his cap from his head and held it threateningly up to the boy’s face. 

“Apologise now.” He grunted.

In wide-eyed fear, the boy had done as he was told. “Sorry Miss Jesus. It won’t happen again.” he’d stuttered. 

“Right. Fuck off before I give ya the flogging you deserve. Never come near her again.” Finn had instructed. 

Once the boys had turned the corner. Finn had ducked down to look at your face “You ‘right?” he asked kindly. You had promptly burst into tears. Finn had looked slightly horrified for a moment, unsure what to do. 

“Just give me a hug, you idiot.” You had said throwing your arms around his waist and burying your face in his chest. 

Finn stood frozen like stone. You had cried a little into his chest realising how lucky you had been. Slowly Finn embraced you, rubbing your back soothingly. Once you composed yourself, you told Finn he could let you go. He did as you asked immediately but you didn’t miss the little sigh when you stepped back. “I’ll walk you home.” Finn had said taking the packages from your arms. 

“Who knew my brother was friends with such a gentleman.” You’d joked. 

Finn grinned a little and walked to the other side of you placing himself between you and the road. Then he’d slipped off his jacket placing it around your shoulders explaining that it was a little cold at this time of the afternoon. It wasn’t, but you didn’t say anything. Then he took your hand and hooked it on to his elbow. You made small talk about the butcher’s wife being pregnant again and what you were doing at school. 

Arriving at your house, Finn had insisted on taking you inside. Telling your mother what had happened. Your mother had thanked him and then he left. You could still feel the weight of his jacket on your shoulders and the warmth of him in the palm of your hand. Your mum had told Isaiah and your dad what had happened at dinner. 

“He’s a good lad.” Your father had commented. 

“Good.” Isaiah had said, “how it should be, looking after ya mates sisters when they’re not around.” 

The next day Finn popped around to check you were okay. He brought you a little posy of flowers, tied with a piece of string. You went for a walk, he put your hand on his arm again. The day after that he came around to see if Isaiah was home. You had blushed knowing full well he knew Isaiah was at the races all day. You went for another walk. The day after that he offered to walk you to church. You were surprised because you thought he only came when his Aunt made him. The following day he walked you to and from school. After school, he offered you a sweet, “Lemon drops are your favourite aren’t they”. He said.  You took the long way home, via the cut. You had become very nervous seeing where he was taking you. Knowing that was where you’re brother took girls to kiss them and more. The two of you settled on a bale of hay, Finn pulling out a cigarette and offering you one. You had declined politely. The two of you had chatted about things, slightly more in-depth than before, but still light enough. His job at the betting shop, your brother, what you were doing at school, what you wanted to do after school. 

“Well I’d better get you back or your brother will be after me.” Finn had joked standing unexpectedly. 

“Oh,” you’d said causing Finn to look at you, his forehead wrinkled slightly. 

“Something wrong?” He’d asked kindly. 

“Well, um, I thought. You know, I know this is where my brother brings girls.” You’d stammered hopelessly. 

“Yeah, it’s quiet here, not too many nosey people,” Finn said conversationally. 

“Why did you bring me here?” You asked finally able to get some sort of thought into your head. 

Finn’s hand rose to the back of his neck, rubbing it as he ducked his head, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. “Well, I wanted to talk to you and my brothers and yours will get in the way. So,” he stops. 

“So you don’t want to kiss me?” You had asked boldly. 

“No. Yes. I mean if you want?” Finn's, his skin flushing deeper, as he lifted his eyes nervously to yours. “I mean, I liked it when we hugged the other day.” You hesitate for a moment and he shakes his head “Forget it. Come on I’ll take you home.” He said with a sigh as he offered his arm. 

You caught his arm, turning him back to face you. You slid your arms around his waist. Finn stood frozen again. So you took his hands and wrapped his arms around you. “It works better if you do it too you know.” You’d teased him gently. 

Finn quickly pulled his cap from his head, shoving it in his pocket before allowing himself to move his hands slightly on your back. Then looking down and seeing you smiling he was suddenly emboldened. Ducking his face down close to yours “May I?” he says quietly, eyes wide watching you. 

“You may.” You’d replied rising up on your tiptoes to bring your mouths together.


End file.
